A Brand New Day Gone By (TDMU)
Plot The episode starts with a lone police cruiser driving a road with what seems like a normal day however the camera slowly goes to the right as it shows the cruiser slowing down with a burnt and wrecked car in the way. The door of the cruiser open and reveled police officer Rick Grimes with hand on his gun which was in his holster. Rick closes the car door and opens the trunk where he grabs a fuel can, he slowly walks away from the car and heads to the gas station, as he walks through an abandoned camp, the audience can see items laying all over the grass, tents which are wrecked and a couple have blood smeared on them with dozens of abandoned cars covered in dust lay all around as well with some having dead corpses inside them. As Rick grabs the pump, he notices that there was no gas, groaning in frustration, he kicks the pump "god damn it" he curses as he throws his hat onto the ground in annoyance, letting out a sigh, he decides to head back to the cruiser however a noise catches his attention, quickly ducking to the ground Rick notices a pair of feet walking on the other side of the car, the figure suddenly stops and leans down to pick up a teddy bear which has a blood stain on it's side. As the figure pass, Rick gets up to his feet and finds that the figure was a little blonde hair girl. "little girl" Rick calls out to her, he says that he is a police officer and will take care of her, when he calls out to her again, she turns around, Rick and the audience find out that she is a Zombie with part of her jaw missing as it exposes her teeth. As the girl stubles towards Rick, he pulls out his Colt Python Revolver and shoots her in the brain. When the girl lays down on the ground now dead, Rick moves up to her body and gets upset with a few tears falling down his face "I'm sorry" he says to the corpse however a few moans are heard and Rick finds that a few more Zombies had heard the shot, "shit" he mutters. He picks up his hat and the gas can, while the camera moves down to the girl's body with Rick's feet running past her, it zooms in on her as the text showing "3 Months Earlier" appears. Rick is shown to be sitting in a different police cruiser, eating with his best friend and partner Shane Walsh, the two discuss about Shane's breakup with a woman named Patty and Rick jokes about how Shane always manages to stay in a relationship for only a month, the two then talk about Rick's life at home with his wife Lori and his son Carl. However before the two can get any further in the conversation, a woman on the dispatch calls the two and tells them that an armed robbery has occurred with an officer being shot. Rick and Shane drive off and meet up with fellow officers Lambert and Leon, Rick and Shane lay down road spikes and arm themselves with their weapons. Rick aims his Colt Python as Shane pumps his Mossberg 590 while Lambert and Leon load a magazine into their Glock 17's. The four of them have a small chat about possibly appearing on a police show said by Leon. The three witness the criminals drive their car over the spikes and flip over into a field, as Rick moves closer while three other officers arm themselves with weapons, two with a Beretta 92FS while the third one has a Mossberg 500. The door of the criminals car opens with a man armed with a 9mm SIG-Sauer P228 exits, "Gun, Gun, Gun" an officer calls out with Rick ordering to drop the weapon, the man fires at the police with the police returning, as the man fires off a round which hits Rick. As the man is gunned down, a second man exits from the passenger seat who is armed Mossberg 590 Compact Cruiser fires at the police with a shell narrowly missing Shane which hits the windshield of their cruiser. The man is then shot in the chest and falls back dead, Shane then imminently goes to Rick who calls out that he is alright. Rick gets up and finds the bullet that was fired from the pistol which came from the first criminal's gun, he says that it hit the bullet proof vest and order's Shane not to say anything about that to Lori. Unknown to Rick, Shane and the other Officers, a third man climbs out of the car and grabs M1911A1 from the second man's corpse, he then gets up and shoots Rick near his shoulder, injuring him however before the man could fire off another shot, he is killed by Shane who shoots him with his shotgun. Shane then drops then gun and orders Leon to call an ambulance, he then tries to keep Rick consciousness however Rick goes into shock and the audience can see the officer armed with the shotgun and one with the pistol as well as Leon running over to Rick as the screen fades to white. The audience then see Shane from Rick's point of view with flowers in his hand, Shane mentions that two officers Diane and Linda from the dispatch chose them for Rick with a card from Don for Rick to get better. Shane says he misses having Rick by his side and tells him something is going with the military appearing since a new illness is appearing. Rick then jokes about Shane's grandmother Jean and her spoon collection however he notices that Shane is no longer there and sees that the flowers had started to die, he looks up and sees the clock isn't moving. Carefully getting up, he tires to stand however he falls and calls out for a nurse, he gets up and enters the bathroom, Rick notices that he has grown a slight beard and mutters "how long have i been out". Rick goes over to the sink and to his relief, the water is still running and takes a handful of it. Rick eventually exits the room and finds a stretcher in front of the door which he pushes it out of the way. Rick goes down the hallway and reaches a nurses station, he tries the phone but finds the line dead, looking around for anything useful, he grabs a book of matches. A noise catches Rick's attention, as he moves down to investigate, he sees a light flicker behind two doors. When he reaches it and looks through the glass window, he finds a nurse with most of her skin missing which nearly showed her bones while her face was still intact, terrified Rick limps away and goes down the corridor behind him. As Rick walks through the corridor, he notices blood on the floor with bullet holes on the wall with paper and parts of the ceiling everywhere. Rick then comes across the cafeteria however the entrance is locked with chains and a block of wood with the text of "DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE" on the door, as Rick looks in confusion, a woman's hand which is completely pale and a finger is missing starts to bang on the cafeteria door with as other moans are heard with the doors banging violently. Completely sacred out of his mind, Rick quickly limps away and he then tries calling an elevator however the power is out, Rick then goes out of the fire escape and uses the matches for guidance, after slowly going down the stairs, Rick comes across the fire escape door to the outside, as he blinks a couple of times to get use to the sunlight, he finds a horrifying sight. The camera zooms out and the audience can see bodies covered in white sheets laying everywhere in the parking lot with two trucks full of the corpses. As Rick walks past them, he notices bullet holes in their heads, he then leaves the hospital and climbs up a hill, Rick finds out an abandoned military outpost with the Humvee's, trucks and a helicopter abandoned with numerous shell casings laying all over the ground. An hour passes and Rick is shown to be walking down a path, as he walks, he sees a red bike near a decaying body of a woman with most of her low body missing. When Rick grabs the bike and is about to get on however the corpse of the woman then suddenly open its eyes and tries to grab Rick with her hand, Rick falls onto the grass as his face is shown to be a mix of terror and disgust. After a moment passes and Rick climbs onto the bike, after going down his neighborhood where he lived with his family, Rick jumps off the bike and rushes inside of his house. Calling out for his wife and son while checking every room, he then heads into the living-room and breaks down into tears, he tries to convince himself that he is dreaming and even slaps himself a few times, he then leaves the house and sits down on the lawn, as he is about to lose hope, he looks to his right and sees a man wearing a suit walking down the street in the middle of the road, as Rick raises his hand to signal the man who notices Rick and limps towards him. While Rick is still watching the man, a small figure appears behind him holding something, when Rick hears a twig snap, he looks to his left only to get hit in the face with a shovel, as the young boy calls out to someone Rick in daze mistakenly calls the boy Carl, as the boy calls out to his father who walks up to the man that Rick saw and shoots the man in the head with a Taurus Model 85 revolver. As the man comes to his son's side and asks the boy what he said and the boy replies "he called me Carl", the man says to his son that the dead don't talk and immediately threatens Rick, he asks what the wound was however before he could continue, Rick goes unconscious with the voice belonging to the man beginning to fade as the screen goes black. Rick wakes up and finds himself in a house while tied to a bed, looking over his shoulder, he sees the boy from earlier holding a baseball bat, he then looks over and finds the man cleaning his hands. The man turns his head to Rick and comments that he cleaned his bandage, he then asks if Rick was bitten or scratched but Rick denies this as he only knows that he was shot. The man introduces himself as Morgan Jones with his son Duane lowering the bat. Morgan goes to cut the binds on Rick's hands and threatens to kill him if he hurts his son. Rick gets dressed into a white shirt and blue jeans and he then arrives in a room where Morgan is preparing food. As Rick sits down, he calls Morgan out for killing a man in cold blood however Morgan and Duane inform Rick that the man was a Walker. After eating and saying a prayer, Rick and Morgan discuss Rick's past with Duane starting to fall asleep however all three of them are startled when a car alarm goes off, as Duane turns off the light and joins his father and Rick, from their point of view, the audience can see a navy blue car with it's alarm going off as Walkers surround it however an African Walker gets Morgan and Duane's attention, "it's her" Duane says before being told by his father to go to bed. As Duane cries while Morgan comforts him while Rick sees the woman go up to the door step and turn the door nob however can not enter due to Morgan boarding it shut, in tears Morgan tells Rick that the woman is in fact Morgan's wife and Duane's mother Jenny Jones who died when she had gotten bitten. The next day after most of the Walkers had left the area, Rick armed with a baseball bat and a protective helmet approaches a Walker while Morgan, armed with a hammer and Duane stay behind him. As a Walker notices the men and boy, it gets up and Rick slams the bat into its head, killing it after four swings however the burns from his wound starts to hurt him and he stops swinging, after reaching Rick's house, Rick informs the Jones that his wife had taken their photo albums and Duane speaks that they must be in Atlanta which Morgan says that there was suppose to be a safe zone guarded by the military and the three then head to the King County Police Department when Rick grabs the station keys. As the three enjoy a shower with hot water, Rick gives Morgan a rifle and a few pistols while Rick takes the remaining shotguns and pistols as well as the ammo, when the three are about to depart, Rick notices a Walker in a police outfit limping towards the fence, when he gets close he finds out that the Walker is Leon, who had been bitten on his neck. As Rick says a goodbye, he lifts his Colt Python and shoots Leon in the head. The three then head their separate ways with the Jones heading back to Morgan's house while Rick heads to Atlanta. At Morgan's house, he is hammering nails into a board for the door, he sees Duane putting a rug on the curtain over the boarded up windows, Morgan then grabs the rifle and heads upstairs. Morgan then aims the rifle at a Walker and kills it, Duane asks for his father however Morgan tells Duane to stay down stairs, he kills another Walker however when he notices Jenny among the small herd, he is about to pull the trigger however is wrecked with tears and fails to pull it while Rick arrives at the park and kills the Walker who he first saw when he got the bike. The screen then changes to Rick driving the cruiser while using a radio to contact anyone, at a camp outside of Atlanta, a woman named Amy arrives and tries to tell him that she and many others are at a camp outside of Atlanta but gets static instead, an elderly man named Dale orders a slight over weight man called Doug to fix it however he fails to contact him, Shane then gives it a try however the signal is long gone. As Rick's wife Lori says that they should put up signs near Atlanta to warn them however an old man named Larry mocks her and calling the idea stupid, a man called Kenny tells Larry to "shut the fuck up for once", Kenny's wife Katjaa scolds her husband and Larry. A boy named Jake scoffs and walks off with his cousin Jason running after him, Larry's daughter Lilly drags him off while Katjaa and Lori order their sons Carl and Kenny Jr to play with each other and the other children, a woman named Carley says "Glenn and the others are still in Atlanta, so they could probably save him from the horrible fate that everyone else got" however Lori storms off as Shane chases after her, an African man named Lee asks his adoptive daughter Clementine to play with Carl and Kenny Jr. The camera shows Rick at an abandoned farm house and sees a horse in a field, he then climbs on and rides to Atlanta, when they reach Atlanta and find it partly destroyed and abandoned however Rick then sees a reflection of a helicopter from a skyscraper and heads to in the direction on where it went but instead runs into a herd of Walkers and is knocked off the horse which is devoured. Rick climbs under a tank and kills five Walkers who try to reach him, he climbs inside the tank and shoots a Zombified solder, he grabs a Beretta 92FS and looks up and see the herd eating the horse, Rick looks to his left and sees a Zombified officer who Rick recognizes as Don, he shuts the hatch to the tank and holds the Beretta close to him. A voice comes out of the radio and tells him is he comfy in the tank. The camera zooms out as it shows the audience some Walkers banging on the tank while others are still eating the horse with numerous other Walkers limping towards the location. Other Cast Co-Stars * Jim Coleman as Lambert Kendal * Linds Edwards as Leon Basset * Keisha Tillis as Jenny Jones * Adrian Kali Turner as Duane Jones Un-Credited * Melissa Cowan as Hannah * Addy Miller as Summer * Blade as Siggard's Horse * Tommie Mack Turvey as Criminal 1 * Chick Bernhardt as Criminal 2 * Brent Bernhard as Criminal 3 * Orlando Vargas as Camp Survivor * L. Stephanie Ray as Camp Survivor * Frances Cobb as Camp Survivor * Unknown as Don * Sam Witwer as Tank Walker * Joe Giles as Atlanta Suited Walker * Mike Kasiske as Black Suited Walker * Max Calder as Baseball Bat Walker * Brian Stretch as Tank Walker * Charles Casey as Walker * Cody Rowlett as Walker * Kristen Sanchez as Walker * Sonya Thompson as Walker * Larry Mainland as Walker * Steve Warren as Walker * Gary Whitta as Pajama Walker * Joe Hernandez as Walker Under Tank * Shannon Brinson as Female Gas Station Walker * Michelle Flanagan-Helmeczy as Walker * Jack Byrd as Walker * Charlie Adlard, Travis Charpentier, Erin Leigh Bushko, Carl Cunningham, Jevocas Green,Alexyz Danine Kemp, Ryan Kightlinger, Derrick McLeod, Christoph Vogt, Scott M. Yaffee, Tony Gowell, Scott McPherson, Marty Brotzge, Tyler Capehart, Chance Bartels, Stephen M. Phillips,Taso N. Stavrakis as Walkers Deaths * Criminal 1 (Pre-Apocalypse) * Criminal 2 (Pre-Apocalypse) * Criminal 3 (Pre-Apocalypse) * Lee's Wife (Pre-Apocalypse) * Ed (Pre-Apocalypse) * Diana (Pre-Apocalypse) * Jenny Jones (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * Don (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * Leon Basset (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) * Hannah (Zombified) * Summer (Zombified) * Bud Everett (Confirmed Fate) * Mr. Everett (Confirmed Fate) * Mrs Everett (Confirmed Fate) * Mr. Siggard (Confirmed Fate) * Mrs. Siggard (Confirmed Fate) * Siggard's Horse Trivia * First appearance of Rick Grimes. * First appearance of Shane Walsh. * First appearance of Lori Grimes. * First appearance of Dale Horvath. * First appearance of Glenn Rhee. (Voice Only) * First appearance of Carl Grimes. * First appearance of Lee Everett. * First appearance of Clementine. * First appearance of Kenny. * First appearance of Katjaa. * First appearance of Kenny Jr. * First appearance of Lilly. * First appearance of Larry. * First appearance of Carley. * First appearance of Doug. * First appearance of Jake. * First appearance of Jason. * First appearance of Morgan Jones. * First appearance of Amy. * First (and last) appearance of Lambert Kendal. (Alive) * First (and last) appearance of Leon Basset. (Alive and Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Duane Jones. (Alive) * First (and last) appearance of Jenny Jones. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Summer. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Siggard's Horse. (Alive) * First (and last) appearance of Mr. Siggard. (Corpse) * First (and last) appearance of Mrs. Siggard. (Corpse) * First (and last) appearance of Hannah. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Don. (Zombified) * First mention of Ed. * First mention of Diana. * First mention of Bud Everett. * First mention of Mr. Everett. * First mention of Mrs. Everett. * First (and last) mention of Lee's Wife. * Due to the differences from the canon universe, Lee did not kill the state senator as he wasn't sleeping with Lee's wife. * This is the only episode of this season not to feature Andrea, Merle, Allen and Nathan.